All because of a collab!
by Abooknerdandproud
Summary: Percy Jackson is a famous British youtuber. Annabeth Chase is an up and coming Youtube star from America. What happens when Annabeth goes to England and decides to meet up with Percy for a collab. Will feelings arise? and if so what happens when she has to go back to America? (Percabeth), Tratie, Belina and Jasper!
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note:**

 **Basically this is the first chapter of this fanfiction, as a preview, I wanted to post it now, to give everyone a taste of what this fanfiction would be like. This will be the only chapter until I have completed Mysterious love which will hopefully be finished by next week or the week after if I update a chapter everyday. I hope you enjoy. It is the begginind so it's not that long but every chapter after this one will be mich longer :D**

 **Also I need a Beta so if your interested review or Pm me.**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **Sadly I don't own the wonderful creation called Percy Jackson and sadly I never will :(**

 **Enjoy :)**

 **~Abooknerdandproud**

Percy Jackson's POV

The camera's were on, the lighting was set and it was to get into character to do today's video.

Hi, I'm Percy Jackson and if you didn't know I am a famous British youtuber. Youtube is what I do for living. It's basically when you make video's of yourself as a youtuber basically. You can do challenges, Collabs, covers. I tend to usually stick to challenges or just talking to my fans about my day. On the odd occasion I do a cover, most of the time it's an Imagine Dragon cover. Today though I am doing a video I hardly ever do, the classic Q and A. (Question and Answer) video.

I walked to my bed and sat down and began talking to the camera.

"What's up guys, It's me Percy back for another weekly video.

"How have you all been?"

"Today, I am going to do a Q and A, as you probably no as I did ask use for some questions."

"Okay so first question, if you had to choose between eating vomit flavoured Jelly beans or drinking cat pee for the rest of your life, what would you choose?"

The viewers ask some wierd questions, don't judge.

"Um, I'm not quite sure what would be worse but I'd probably pick the vomit flavoured Jelly bean, for some reason." I said with a sort of disgusted face.

"Next question. If you had to choose between having a nipples where your eyes are, or eyes where you nipples are, what would you choose." I said while loking at the camera with a terrible look that looked like I was going to be sick.

"Um, I'm not quite sure I feel comfortable asking that question.. but eyes where my nipples are." I said quite sheepishly.

"The Hunger Games or Teen Wolf?"

"You guys are making me choose between the loves of my life, Josh Hutcherson and Dylan O'brien? That's just cruel but in all seriousness definetely Dylan O'brien, and Teen Wolf there's just so much Drama." I said with a dramatic look and flare.

"KFC or McDonald's?"

"Hmm, McDonald's you can't not order a good Mc Chicken Sandwich." I said.

"I now really want to go to McDonald's." I said with a longing hunger that made me decide to go to McDonald's after filming this video.

"The next question is a serious one, guys, are you ready? The little Mermaid or The Lion King? You actually can't make me decide this it's actually to hard."

I put my head between my hands, trying to think. I just decided that I couldn't choose.

"I can't choose guys, sorry." I said with a sheepish smile as if to say what can you do.

"The last question, Have you checked out Annabeth Chase, if not you totally should she's awesome and she love's your videos?"

"I haven't checked out her video's but I'm definetely going to now." I said.

I got another camera and readjusted, it so it was facing in towards the computer screen. I wanted them to see this Annabeth and my reaction. I typed up Annabeth Chase into the search bar and one Channel came up along with a lot of fan channels but I could tell the difference because hers had the tick besdie her name.

I clicked on her youtube channel, and her channel came up. Her cover art was a picture of an owl spreading it's wings. I saw her most recent video it was called, I am a fangirl. I decided to watch that one as I wanted to see if she was in some of the same fandoms as me.

I clicked on the video and a girl (A very pretty one) with blonde hair, and mesmersising yet calculating silver, storm cloud eyes.

"Wow!" Was the first word I uttered while looking at her.

She was seriously pretty. When she spoke she had a thick American accent, and she had a tan that made me think she was either from California or Florida.

She began talking about some of her favourite books. She liked the hunger games.

"I approve guys she likes the hunger games, that's all that matters, unless she's an Everthorne shipper, then I'm afraid we can't be friends." I said to the camera.

She began talking about the Hunger Games, and her OTP'S from the book. The first one I heard was Clato and I had to agree with that one. Then there was Finnie, and that's a major OTP, and then she spoke about who she shipped Katniss. I paused the video for a second before the major reveal.

"This is it guys, the moment of truth." I said while crossing my fingers.

I pressed the play on the video and I heard her say she ships Everlark.

"That's it guys she's got the seal of approval." I said while giving the three fingered salut to the camera.

I laughed and went back to watching Annabeth.

"The next fandom I am going to talk about is Teen Wolf. I ship Stalia (Stile's and Malia) and Marrish (Lydia Martin and Parrish) so hard they are like my major OTP'S." She said while I stared at the camera mouth wide open like a fish.

"Guys..she likes Teen Wolf." I exclaimed to the camera.

"We are going to get married." I said to the fans, not really filtering what I'm saying.

I watched to the end of her video, as she mentioned other fandoms like Divergent, Hush Hush and so many more. She was brilliant. I even commented on her video, telling her I agree with the Stalia and Marrish comment.

"Wow guys she's amazing, I'm definetely going to subscribe, and watch plenty more of her video's after I've finished this Q and A which I should end now." I said.

"Thanks so much for watching this video, I'm sorry if your question did not get picked. If you did enjoy this video then give it a thumbs up and if you haven't already, subscribe. Also if you aren't already subscribed to Annabeth, please go and give her channel a look as I only watched one video and am now completely in love with her." I said while giving the camera a wink.

"Bye, guys." I said while giving my usual wave and then turning the camera off.

I had to get this video up by today so I got my SD card from my camera, amd pushed it in my computer. I then clicked on my editing app, and began to edit the video. I added my usual intro which was waves with my name floating on top, which stopped in the middle of the screen. I then edited out parts that weren't needed so that the video wouldn't be that long. I then added some special effects, like putting some some parts of the video into slow motion, or zooming up on my face when I my face scrunched up all wierd.

I then checked through the video to see if it was okay and I added my outro, which was the waves floating away off the screen with subscribe in the middle of the wave.

The video was now eight minutes and forty six seconds long, which I thought was a pretty decent length.

I then uploaded my video on to youtube titling it Q and A with Percy. It took a while (Twenty minutes to be exact) but the video finally uploaded onto my account.

When the video posted it was twenty past ten, and I was getting tired. I took of my tuquoise t-shirt and changed out of my sweat pants into my pajamma bottoms. I then jumped on my bed and wrapped myself in my duvet, so it was like I was in a cacoon. I then picked up my laptop and went onto youtube watching a bit of Kids react and then I watched my new friend Beckendorf's video. He was doing a dare Beckendorf with his girlfriend (another youtuber) Silena. It was hilarious.

I was about to watch another video by two of my friends Travis and Connor, the evil twins. When I got a notification. I opened it, and realised that Annabeth had replied to my comment on her video.

It said:

"Yes a fellow Teen Wolf Lover, plus you ship Stalia and Marrish..Best friends? :D"

I smiled at the comment and immediately wrote a response.

It said:

"Omg please can we best friends, none of my friends like Teen Wolf Beckendork TheStolls Katie Silena Jasper :D"

The friends that I had tagged all said stuff like, Boring, No Bro, Sorry mate and Just no.

I wrote another comment saying,

"See what I mean Annabeth?"

She replied soon after with:

"I feel for ya but I have to go and watch season 5 episode 5 so bye :D PercyJackson"

I replied with asimple Goodbye.

I spent the rest of the night watching her video's until I coudln't keep my eyes open any more.

I fell asleep with a smile on my face.


	2. Chapter 2

**Authors note:**

 **I wasn't going to update this until after Mysterious love but I got so much support for it that I had to. I got 10 reviews, 12 favourites and 24 follows! Do you guys know how amazing that is. Each Chapter I will answer or respond to a couple of reviews so yeah.**

 **Monojir6- Thanks so much for reading this fanfiction, you read a lot of my fanfictions and support and review a lot so thank you :D**

 **MasterofChaos101- You also review a lot of my fanfics so thanks it means a lot :D**

 **Nico Di Awesome- I love Dylan O'brien ugghh he is my life, so is Teen wolf. I am so glad you are excited about this fanfic it means a lot :D**

 **These are the only ones I will be responding to in this chapter but thanks to everyone who reviewed it means so much.**

 **Hope you like this chapter, Review/follow/favourite :D**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I OWN NOTHING! :(**

Chapter 2

Percy's Pov

I woke up the next morning remembering my exchange with Annabeth Chase.

I smiled.

I hopped out of bed in a good mood.

I changed into a sea green shirt that complimented my eyes, and some ripped denim jeans. I then put on a black beanie and walked into the bathroom so that I could brush my teeth before I made breakfast. I then walked down the stairs to find my house mate Nico already sitting there having breakfast. He looked up to see me walk through the door with a wide grin on my face.

To say Nico looked surprised is an under statement.

"What's got you in such a good mood, you're never normally up before eleven and it quarter to nine?" Nico asked in surprise.

I just shrugged in response and began to hum the tune to Demons, by Imagine Dragons.

I saw Nico look at me and then he shrugged and started humming along with me.

Nico and I were in a full on humming battle by the end of the song trying to see who could hum the loudest.

"I won!" I exclaimed.

Nico looked at me as if I were a horse.

"Um, I don't think so I totally won." He said.

"Nu uh" I said back.

"Yuh huh." Nico said getting up in my face.

"Nu uh"

"Yuh huh"

This exchange went on for ten minutes until Nico had finally had enough and declared me the winner.

"Yes, who's the winner?" I asked Nico with a cheeky grin.

Nico gave me a death glare that would have made any normal person wee his pants but I was used to them by now.

"So why were you so happy this morning?" Nico asked curiously.

"I'm not quite sure." Percy said.

Nico smirked.

"It wouldn't happen to be because of a new youtuber you have discovered could it?" Nico asked with a sly smirk.

I looked down in embarrasment.

"No." I said quitely.

"Why so quite all of a sudden, Percy?" Nico asked.

I looked up keeping a passive face.

"No reason." I said, going around the kitchen normally.

Nico laughed.

"So if I were to tell you that a I watched a certain youtubers vlog." Nico said.

"So, what's that go to do with me?" I asked defensively.

"Well what if, in this certain youtubers vlog it said that they were coming to London on holiday." Nico said.

I was so confused, what has this got to do with me...nothing.

"Nico, why are you telling me this?" I asked him confused.

"Are you really that oblivious?" Nico asked.

I just stared at him.

"Well apparently you are. The youtuber is Annabeth and she's coming to London!" Nico exclaimed.

Oh..that's what he meant. I couldn't help but smile a lot after he said that.

"Really?" I asked.

"Yes Percy, Gods! I worry about you sometimes, you know?" Nico says.

"Yeah, yeah." I said while waving my hand Nochalantly.

Nico just smirked and went back to drinking his so called coffee, although I don't count a Choccochino as coffee as it has two percent's worth in it. Is that Coffee...really? Although I shouldn't be complaining as he goes mental when he has a proper amount of coffee, it's actually terrifying.

After having breakfast, I decided to go back on youtube.

I watched the Stollsbrothers video I was going to watch last night until I got interrupted by Annabeth replying to my comment.

There usual intro came on the screen and then the faces of two cheeky, sly boys appeared on the screen.

"Hello guys and today we are going to be doing on of our favourite video's a prank Katie Gardener video. Now I'm sure most if not all of you know who Katie Gardener is as she is a regular on this channel due to us constantly pranking her, and she constantly falls for it." Travis one of the brothers said with a mischevous smirk.

The thing that everybody on the youtube community knows is that Travis likes Katie, everyone knows. It's like the most obvious thing in the world. The only person who doesn't know is the person/ victim herself, Katie. I kind of feel bad for her as she Travis's way of showing her that he cares is pranking and making a fool out of her on air. Anyway I continued watching the video.

The prank they pulled today was putting itching powder in her clothes, snezzing powder in her flower bed which she tends to everyday and they put food colouring in her favourite protein shake bottle, which is black so you can't see the liquid.

The rest of the video is basically just Katie being victimised by the stolls, by the end of the video she's covered in red, itchy splodges. She's sneezing so much that tears are coming out of her eyes, and her teeth are stained blue.

Katie was so angry by the end of the video, that I think Travis might've been worried.

Even though it was funny I couldn't help but feel sorry for Katie.

I decided to leave a comment on their video.

"Poor Katie, you guys are horrible." I mock scolded.

I immediately got a reply from the devils themselves.

"Took you long enought to leave a comment Jackson, and don't worry she'll get over it." They responded.

I grimaced feeling sorry for Travis as I know this was going to take a while for Katie to get over.

"Not to sure about that lads you've got yourselves digged pretty deep." I said.

They just responded with a winky face. ;)

I couldn't help but shake my head at their immaturity.

I looked at my notifications to find that I had quite a few. I scanned through them all until one of them had caught my eye.

Annabeth had left a comment on my video.

"Marriage already Percy, didn't know we were that close. :D" She said.

Her comment had been bombarded with comments. Some of them were from fellow youtubers.

One of them was from my friend Silena.

" I SHIP IT!" Was her comment.

Then there was loads of comments, like "Percabeth 4 evr" "Omg they are my OTP" I couldn't help but laught at the fans anatics.

One of the comments said "I'm already planning the wedding."

I replied to Annabeth's comment.

"Yep, we've already got a wedding planner." I said.

I then smiled and went off of youtube and decided to go onto twitter.

I saw multiple tweets from fans asking me to respond or follow them, and I tried to do as many as possible.

After doing mulitple, I got bored and decided to be nosy and look up Annabeth. She came up right away.

I looked through her twitter and couldn't help but smile.

Her latest tweet said "Can't wait to go to London #excited"

I smiled at the thought of her coming here and maybe us even doing a collab together.

I began to post a tweet on her twitter page.

"Fancy doing a collab when you get here? :D "

I pressed the tweet and closed my laptop with a smirk on my face.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys sorry for not updating but I got quite a lot of response from the last chapter that I just had to, you gys are freaking awesome. I got 21 favourites, 38 follows and 24 reviews, someone even out this fanfic into a community, that is so freaking awesome, thanks so much. Here is some responses to you reviews :)**

 **Fri0003- Hi so glad you like the fanfic, you asked some good questions. First of all some of the youtubers that I watch and are undoubtedly my favourite our, Connor Franta, Caspar Lee, Thatcher Joe, Oli White, Jake Mitchell, NikkiandSammy, Tyler Oakley, Markus Butler, Jim Chapman, and those are just some of my favourites..I have so many. You also asked how I came up with this idea. Well I was watching Zalfie reacting to Zalfie and thought that Percabeth would be so cute as youtubers basically :)**

 **OmegaAlphaHydra- I love, love, love Imagine Dragons so much, I even got second row tickets to see them I am soo excited :D Glad you liked my fanfic :D**

 **NicoDiAwesome and Magenta Brave- you both asked if this was going to be along fanifc, and to assure use both it will be it will be sixteen chapters at the least, I promise I don't care how long it take this fanfic will be long and it will be completed :D**

 **Review/ follow. favourite :D**

 **Disclaimer:**

 **I do no own any of the characters mentioned below all rights go to the wonderful Rick Riordan :(**

Chapter 3

Percy's Pov

It's been two weeks since I tweeted Annabeth asking her if she fancied doing a collab, and she is coming to London today. We are obviously not going to do a collab straight away as she needs to settle down. She is here for quite a while, as quite a lot of people want to meet her, meaning youtubers, but she is also here to do some meet ups with her British fans. She is going to be staying in another British youtuber's house that visited in America, Thalia who can I mention is my cousin.

Everyone in the Youtube community who lives in London is pretty excited for Annabeth coming. She has kind of shot up in the fame category that's called youtube, in the past two weeks. Two weeks ago she had 750.000 subscribers, now she has one million, one hundred thousand subscribers. She has rocketed, it's actually amazing.

She replied to my tweet saying she would love to meet her husband, and I couldn't help smile at that.

At the moment I was trying to think of a video idea.

I was thinking of maybe doing a video with Nico as I hadn't done one with him in a while, and video's are always really funny with Nico.

"Nico?" I shouted from my room.

"Yeah?" He shouted back.

"You wanna do a collab?" I shouted.

I didn't get a response for a while but eventually he relplied.

"Sure okay, I'm on my way." He said.

"See you soon, dude." I said.

"See ya soon." He shouted back.

I waited for a minute until I heard a knock on my bedroom door.

"Come in." I said.

I saw Nico's head pop through the door.

"Hey man, long time no see." He said with a smirk.

"Oh haha very funny, cmon I finally thought of an idea for a video." I said.

Nico sighed with a grin.

"Fine, I'm coming." He said.

"Good, well basically I was thinking that maybe we could do an April favourties." I started before Nico cut me off.

"Hold up! Isn't a favourites video the thing that girls do..with their make up and clothes and stuff?" Nico asked with a look of disgust evident on his face.

"Yes, but you didn't let me finish. What I was going to say was that we should do a parody monthly favourites video where we just basically sit in fron of the camer and take the mickey out of things. We will do our favourite youtubers, music, shoes and a lot more..so what do you think?" I asked Nico.

Nico just looked at me with a wide grin.

"I'm in." He said.

Great! I thought.

"Let me just turn my camera on and do the intro I want you out of the camera until I introduce you, okay?" I asked.

Nico nodded and walked away from my bed and stepped behind the camera.

I made sure that my camera was on the right focus, and that it was actually on and sitting in a proper position. I also checked if my mic was on...it was.

I sat infront of my bed and got ready to do the introduction.

"Hey guys, it's Percy back for another fantastic friday video, but today might be a little differnt as I am going to be joined by one of my best friends and room-mate. You know him as the Emo king, it's Nico Di-angelo." I said.

Nico jumped into view but ended up tripping and landing on the bed face first.

I burst out laughing.

"I am totally keeping that in the video." I said in gasps as I was still laughing so hard that tears were coming out of my eyes.

Nico sat up and gave me a death glare.

"If you do, I will post THAT video." He said in a serious tone.

I gasped and looked at Nico in shock.

"You wouldn't dare?" I asked.

He looked at me with a particular glare that I knew meant you want to bet.

"Getting back to the video. As I said before the one and only Nico Di-angelo is here, say Hi Nico." I said.

"Hey guys, sup?" He asked even though he wasn't going to get a response.

"Well today we are going to be doing an April favourites video. That is where we basically sit in front of the camera and show you at all different angles our favourite things of this month, which just so happens to be April." I said to the camera.

"Well, no s**t sherlock." Nico said with an eyeroll.

"Nico there is no swearing on this channel, I'm going to have to use a bleeper now." I said pretending to be exasperated.

"Anyway, Nico and I will take it in turns to tell you are five favourite things of April, I'll go first." I said.

I then took of my shoe and put on a high pitched voice trying to make myself sound like a girl.

"The fist item in my monthly favourites is this particular shoe. It's a Nike make thats orange with grey speckles showing throught it, it's like my favourite pair of shoes like ever...for April." I said.

I turned and looked at Nico.

"Was that good?" I asked.

"Loved the voice, perfectly proportioned high pitchedness making you sound a lot less like a man, but it's missing something, I think. Perhaps a wig or maybe a dress." Nico said with a glint in his eyes.

"Ooh I have just the thing." I said while running up and going to be wardrobe. In the wardrobe I took out two wigs. A lady's raven haired black wig and another ladies balck wig but a lighter colour for Nico. I also took out two dresses a sea green one and a stretchy black one for Nico.

"Got them." I screached.

I then jumped back on to the bed so that I was in the camera's view.

I took the wig and dress made for Nico and handed him them.

He looked at them in awe.

"Buddy are these for me?" Nico asked in a sweet, sarcastic voice that he thought girl best friends would do.

"Yep, only the best for you." I gushed back in my girly voice.

Nico jumped up and down and squealed, and suddenlt I couldn't help it, I broke down, Like water bursting out of a dam. I was laughing so hard and soon Nico couldn't help but join in.

"Sorry, I just can't take you seriously." I said to Nico while wiping the tears out of my eyes.

He was copying my actions, trying to wipe away his own tears.

When we had both calmed down we put on the wigs and dresses, and stood in front of the camera for the fans.

"I really think this dress brings out my eyes, don't you?" I asked Nico.

I saw Nico try and hold back another laugh.

"Yeah it totally helps with your figure as well." Nico added.

I smiled and nodded my head.

"I totally agree." I said.

I looked at the camera and realised we had probably been filming for a while, and I probably had to stop, as it would be a nightmare to edit if it was like an hour long.

"Well we kind of did stray a bit from our monthly favourites but it was only supposed to be a parody video anyway so yeah thanks for watching if you liked it give it a thumbs up and if you haven't already subscribed, I will leave Emo kings channel in the description below. See you next Friday for another Fantastic Friday video, bye Jacksonaters." I said to the camera. Once I had finished I turned it off, and looked at Nico, he looked back at me.

"Are you thinking what I'm thinking?" I asked.

"Oh yeah." Nico said.

"Selfie moment." We said at the same time.

We both took out our phones and took a couple of selfies with each other before taking off the dress and the wig.

"Hey, do you wanna order some Pizza tonight?" I asked Nico.

"Sure the usual?" Nico asked.

"Of course, you can't live with out a Chicken Fajhita Pizza on a friday." I said.

Nico gave me high five and walked out, saying something about going to watch American Horror story. He says it's for the "quality of the show" but we both know it's because of how hot Evan Peters is in that series. Nico did a coming out video a couple of years ago and has got nothing but support since, I think he may even be intersted in some other gay youtuber but he won't tell me who. Although I think I may have an idea who he's talking about. There's this American youtuber called Will Solangelo, and he came out about a year ago as Gay and ever since then, Nico has commented on all of his videos. If you ask me he's being way to obvious.

I walked out of my room, and ordered the Pizza, I then went back to my room as I had a date with Tyler Posey, Dylan O'brien, Dylan Sprayberry and Ryan Kelley. The most amazing actors from the most amazing tv show..you guys should already know what I'm talking about.

Teen wolf...Duh!

I clicked on the new episode of season four, which is the last episode where Scott's turned into a berzerker, and if you ask me they are freaking creepy.

I watched the episode engrossed, it was getting good.

Dylan Sprayberry (Liam, young Beta that Scott (Tyler Posey) bit), was currently having trouble containing his wolf powers because it was a full moon, and he doesn't have proper control yet. Derek is trying to teach him but it isn't working. So of course the brilliant mind of Stiles (Dylan O'brien) figured it out. I was so engrossed that I didn't even realise that there was someon at the door, until I had a heart attack.

"BANG BANG BANG"

"Nico, will you get the door?" I screamed.

I waited and got no response, meaning Nico had his head phones in.

I sighed and grabbed money from my wallet ready to pay the Pizza man but when I got to the door and opened it, it wasn't the Pizza man.

"Thaila?" I asked.

"Yeah it's me kelp head, and I have someone with me who wants to meet you." She said while stepping out of the way so that I could come face to face with an angel.

"Percy, right?" The angel asked.

I nodded.

"It's me Annabeth, you ready to sort out that collab?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys, sorry for the long wait, I'm also sorry that it's quite short I just never came around to writing the next chapter, but now I have I hope you enjoy. Thanks for 43 reviews, 34 favourites and 62 follows. That is so awesome considering it was only the third chapter :D.**

 **Responses:**

 **Monojir6- I'm sorry, I hope you enjoyed your waffle though, enjoy this chapter :D**

 **Omega Alpha Hydra- Thanks, and my favourite Imagine Dragons song at the moment wouls have to be I'm so sorry..it's awesome, and I'm going to see them on November 17th, which will be epic. Thanks for reviewwing enjoy :D**

 **Impulsesoflife- Thanks so much for your review and Stalia is just awesome..what do you think of Layden (Anyone answer this?)**

 **Review/ favourite/ follow**

 **I OWN NOTHING :'(**

Annabeth's Pov

"You ready to get that Collab sorted?" I asked.

I was currently in England, for a month, to meet some other youtubers and for a change or scenery. I actually live in America, but I decided to take a break from there and come visit Britain more specifically London to see what it was like. I am living with Thalia, who I actually met in America as she was on holiday there. We were both big fans of each other and become good friends pretty quickly.

Right now I was in the house of a youtuber called Percy Jackson. I'm not going to say it out loud but I've always sort of been like a really big fan of his. I mean like at one point I think I was actually fangirling over him. It was actually him that inspired me to become a youtuber, and now I'm actually in his house.

Let me tell you this though, the camera does not give him enough credit for how gorgeous he really is. He has tousled, raven black hair, that I just want to put my finger through. His eyes are the most gorgeous shade of green I have ever seen in my life. His jaw is so defined, and he has a lot of muscles, big, broad muscles that look like they need touching. Okay I admit I did sort of have like a "celeb" crush on him but I'm sure it will go away.

Back to the topic at hand, Here I am just sitting in his livingroom. Thalia has gone to do a collab with Nico. There collab videos were always hilarious as all they do is argue. I was suddenly brought out of my train of thought as a deep, husky voice started talking to me.

"Would you like something so drink?" Percy asked.

I hesitated for a second as I didn't even know him very well, but I decided to accept one anyway.

"Yeah, do you have any choccochinos?" I asked.

He looked at me as if I were from another planet.

"What kind of house would this be if we didn't have choccochinos?" Percy asked with quite a bit of sass.

I laughed at his dramatics.

"A bad one." I said to him.

He laughed to and went to make the drinks.

I heard him hum to himself, Panic! At the Disco's latest song Hallelujah. I only knew that as I loved that song.

I started humming unknowingly, and when Percy came back with the drinks he smiled to himself and then suddenlt belted out the chorus,

"All, you sinners stand up sing Hallelujah!"

I laughed.

"You have a great taste in music, I listen to your spotify." I told him.

I saw a light red blush creep on his cheeks, at my statement.

"Thanks!" He said while rubbing the back of his neck, in embarrassment.

There was then an awkward silence between us and we were basically just sitting there staring around the room avoiding eye contact.

"So, what's it like in America?" Percy asked all of a sudden.

I smiled at his question.

"America is amazing, the monuments there are amazing, and don't get me started on the candy." I said.

Percy looked at me in amusment and then smiled as wide as a cheshire cat all of a sudden.

"Um...what?" I asked in confusion.

"I know what video we can do." Percy said.

"What?" I asked.

"We can do a British candy tasting challenge." He said with excitement.

I smiled at his excitment.

"Okay." I said.

He smiled and then jumped up. He then held his hand out to me.

"C'mon we're going shopping." He said.

I smiled and grabbed his hand. As cliche as it sounds when our hands touched I felt like I was getting shocked by tiny electric volts. We both just stood facing, and staring at each other for like a solid two minutes and we probably would have continued, if Thalia and Nico didn't bombard in to the room.

Percy and I both blushed and pulled our hands away.

"I heard we were going shopping." Thalia said.

Percy and I looked at each other.

"Um Yeah, we're going to be doing a British Candy tasting Challenge, as obviously I've never tried any British Candy..so..!" I said.

"Cool, can we come?" Thalia asked.

Percy grinned.

"Sure the more the merrier." He said with a cheeky grin.

I smiled at his grin and all I could think about was how cute he was. Not even regestering what I was thinking,.

"Okay let's go." Percy said.

We all piled up into his blue BMW X5, and then Percy drove to the nearest supermarket which was called Tesco's.

When we got there the three Brit's basically ran to the candy isle.

"Okay we're going to need this, these, that, oh definetely those. Oh my gosh we totally have to get those, and that, ooohhh and definetely those over there." They kept piling on more and more sweets that I'd never heard of.

Mean while I headed of to the American candy section and picked up some sweets for Percy, so that he could react to American Candy. I soon had a whole basket full, and I went to the till to go and pay for them all. The Brit's had ran off to a different section of the shop. I felt kind of lonely and left out but paitently stood waiting near the tills for them to come.

It took them like ten minutes to come back, and by this point they had a whole trolley full of food.

"Annabeth where have ya been?" Thalia yelled.

"Just getting stuff for Percy and I's video on my channel." I said.

Percy looked confused.

"It's American Candy." I said.

Percy smiled.

"This is going to be soo awesome." Percy said.

I couldn't help but agree with him. Once everything was paid for, we headed back to tha car, and headed home so that we could start filming.

This was going to be pretty awesome.

 **(Hey guys, pick some british/American Candy to be in the next chapter )**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hey guys I'm so sorry for the long wait, on this update, it's because school started again. I know thats not an excuse but I have two weeks off now so I'm going to update as much as possible. I just want to say a massive thank you, as I literally got 40 something likes for one chapter which is amazing.**

 **Responses to your reviews:**

 **girrafesplaycello- Thanks for your review it means a lot..oh and your idea will be used in the next chapter :D**

 **Impulsesoflife: Yeah I have watched Liv and Maddie...I love Liv and Hayden together :D**

 **theartnerd33- Thanks for your review :D**

 **Remember to review, follow and favourite love use 3**

 **Also look out for some one-shots ;)**

 **~Abooknerdandproud**

Chapter 5:

Percy's Pov

We have finally finished are shopping for candy or sweets as I would call them, and we are heading back to Nico and I's apartment to film. Nico and Thalia are also going to do a video on their favourite music as the two are literally twins when it comes to music. To be fair though their music choice rocks. The love All time Low, Black veil Brides, Slipknot, Panic! At the disco, Fall out Boy, Somekindofwonderful, Imagine Dragons and so many other awesome bands. I look over to Annabeth and see that she looks upset.

"Hey Annabeth, are you alright?" I asked with genuine concern.

Nico and Thalia were in the front belting out Basket case by Green Day so they can't hear are conversation.

"Yeah I'm fine." She replied half heartedly.

"No you're not don't lie...c'mon what's up?" I said with a smirk.

"I don't know it's just like I'm a bit jealous of the friendship use three have as I don't have very many friends back at home." She said.

I was genuinely surprised, who wouldn't want to be friends with this girl she is awesome not to mention insanely beautiful. Wait...WHAT? I should not be saying that she is literally only here for a month...calm yourself Percy..calm yourself.

"Well then their idiots, I haven't known you very long and I can tell you're an insanely awesome person..I mean you ship Marrish like honestly, not to mention you really fun to be around. Don't take this compliment lightly either as I don't throw compliments around often." I said with a smile.

Annabeth looked at me with a look I've never seen anyone give before...I don't know what it is but the looks makes my insides feel like mush.

"Thanks Percy, I've literally only hung out with you for an hour and I can tell you a really nice genuine person. I think we are going to be good friends." She says softly.

I smile at her and she smiles back.

We finally arrive back at the apartment and we all go are separate ways. Annabeth and I go to my room to film and Nico and Thalia go to Nicos to film. I lead Annabeth into my room and shut the door so we're not disturbed.

I set up the camera's and the lighting, and brought the british sweets that I wanted Annabeth to try.

"So are you ready?" I asked Annabeth.

"Sure let's go." Annabeth said while walking away from the camera like we planned.

I pressed record on my camera and began speaking.

"Hey Jacksonaters here I am with another video but it's not just any video it's COLLAB TIME!" I shouted.

"Today I have a very special guest that goes by the name of...*drumroll*...ANNABETH CHASE."

Annabeth then jumped into the camera with a smile.

"Hey guys." She said while waving at the camera.

"So today our video is going to be trying different sweets/ candies. I'm going to be trying American Candy on her channel and she is going to be trying British Candy in the episode." I said.

I turned to Annabeth.

"Shall we get started?"

She nodded.

"Okay, the first thing I have for you is a liquid. It's not from London or England it's actually called Irn Bru." I said putting on the worst Scottish accent ever.

Annabeth laughed and took the drink from my hand.

"Wow what a unique name...I guess i better pop it open." She says.

She opens the can and takes a sip. Her eyes widen immediately at the flavour.

"Oh my gosh..this is the best drink I've ever had..I give it and 11 out of ten!" She exclaimed.

I laughed at how cute she was.

"OKay well glad you liked the first thing because I don't know if you'll like the next one. It's a chocolate bar called a Caramac..have you heard of it?" I asked.

"No but ut sounds...interesting." She said.

I handed her the bar and she opened the package, and took a bite. Her nose wrinkled in disgust. She immediately handed the bar back.

"Um..no thank you...this is disgusting and I give it a two out of ten." She says taking another drink of her Irn Bru.

I laughed again, and took her next sweet out of the bag.

"Okay well the next sweet or candy's as you say are called Werther's..." I said handing her the bag.

She opened the bag and popped one in her mouth.

"Well it tastes good but I don't like hard candy's personally so I'm going to give it a six out of ten." She said.

"Wow...pretty high rating..I hate them." I say.

"Really?" She says.

"Yeah! Okay I don't think you have these in America but they're called Haribo Rhubarb and Custard sticks." I said excitement in my eyes.

These were my favourite sweets and if she liked these then she would definetely be on the list of my bestfriends.

"Okay." Is all she says.

She opens the bag and pops a few in her mouth.

"Wow..these are literally amazing...they are so good. Why don't they have these in America? A definite ten out of ten."

I smiled.

"Well you've officially passed the best friend test they were my favourite sweets so well done." I said winking at her.

I saw a red blush creep on to her face and she has never looked more adorable in her life. Although I've only seen her for like literally three hours.

"Okay..well I have one more thing for you to try and they are called Lindt...ever heard of them?" I asked her.

"No.." she replies.

"Well in my opinion it's the nicest chocolate one can ever have." I said.

"We'll see..!" she says.

I hand her the chocolate and she puts it in her mouth.

"Not bad...it's not my favourite but it's good so I'm going to give it a seven out of ten."

"Thanks for watching this video, Jacksonaters, subscribe and give a thumbs up if you haven't already and subscribe to Annabeth her link will be in the description, and I will see you next day with another video..bye"

I presses the record button on my camera.

"Ready to start your video?" I said to Annabeth.

She smiled and went off to set up her Camera the way she like it.

I watched her set it all up, with a concentrated look on her face. She honestly looked so beautiful. Her was all around her eyes getting in the way and every time it would annoy her she would get small wrinkles in her nose, to show her annoyance it was honestly so adorable. I suddenly blushed at my thoughts. I had barely known the girl for five minutes and I was already having these thoughts about her and she hardly even does anything to make them occur. She's just being so her that I have these thoughts anyway.

She walked back over and sat on the bed.

"Are you ready?" She asks.

"Yep." I said with a smirk.

She sat in front of the camera and smiled a gorgeous smile.

"Hey guys, I'm back with another video for use today, but I have a very special guest please welcome Perseus Jackson." She says.

"It's just Percy." I said with a smirk.

"Whats wrong with Perseus..?" Annabeth asks with an endearing smirk.

"I just don't like being called that...Wisegirl." I said.

"Okay..Seaweedbrain." She shoots back.

"Anyway continuing with the video..I am going to get Percy here to try some American Candy and just because he told me that Lindt was the best chocolate ever in his video..I'm going to make him eat his words by making hime try...a Reese's peanut butter cup."

"It won't work but I'll give you points for trying." I said.

She just smirked and handed me the chocolate.

I took a bite.

"Okay I eat my words, this is the best chocolate ever!"

Annabeth laughed

 **~TO BE CONTINUED~**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hey guys, I know i haven't updated in basically over a year, but I am going to finish this fanfiction, and write many more but instead of long fanfictions after this one is finished I am going to start writing One-shots as I have a lot more time to write those.**

 **If yous have any ideas for one-shots review and say :)**

 **Also, i appreciate all the support this fanfiction has been given and I hope yous will all continue supporting it in the future :)**

 **Thank you for all the reviews I will respond to them in the next chapter!**

 **~Abooknerdandproud**

Annabeth's POV

Percy and I just finished our first ever collab, and I must say that it was pretty awesome. Those rhubarb and custard sweets were pretty amazing. I'm going to have to bring some back to America with me. It's sad to think that i'll end up leaving London. I like it here. The country is gorgeous, the food is amazing and the people are even more so! What? I don't mean Percy... I mean Thalia and Nico... not Percy, why would you think that i was referring to Percy. Okay so maybe I was referring to Percy but that's only because of his personality he's a really nice person. It's not because he's the most gorgeous person I've ever met... not because of his effortless windswept raven hair or his marble, sea green eyes... no of course it isn't. It's also not because of his outstanding physique, and his washboard abs... it's just his personality, i swear! Okay fine! I like everything about Percy, and I've known him properly for two days...is it normal to like someone this much, I'm just going to say it is.

Anyway, Percy dropped me back round to Thalia's about an hour ago, although he's coming to pick me up again in an hour so we can go and see the new Disney film, Moana. It turns out that Percy is obsessed with Disney, like more than you'd think for a 21 year old man, it's pretty adorable.

I decided that I needed a shower before I met Percy again as I might as well smell and look good. I took of my floral print dress and let it drop to the flower, I then took off my undergarments and walked into the shower being enveloped in an immense warmness. The water cascaded down my body, creating a path of heat and warmness where ever it went. I picked up my lemon scented shampoo and massaged it into my scalp, letting the foam form into my blond honey curls. After letting the shampoo come down from my hair, i added my lemon conditioner to my hair so that it would be shiny and soft. I savoured the heat from the shower until the very last minute, and then I walked out and wrapped a towel around my frame.

I walked into Thalia's guest room which was for the moment my bedroom. I dried myself off and decided to wear, ripped black skinny jeans, my avenger t-shirt and my tartan flannel along with my signature blue converse. I dried my hair with the hairdryer, and let it sit naturally. I placed my thick, black glasses onto my head, and looked into the mirror. I was ready...i wasn't going to apply any make-up as I didn't really like wearing it as I felt impure.

After checking the time it was only five o'clock so Percy was picking me up in an hour.

I decided to go into Thalia's living room and watch the latest episode of Teen Wolf. I am literally obsessed with it right now. Stiles (my favourite character) has been erased from Beacon hills and Scott and the rest of the pack are trying to find a way to bring him back it's extremely dramatic. By the time it turned six O'clock I was a mess. A shadow just appeared into an opening, and I think that my Stiles could be back. I suddenly heard the doorbell ring and i tried to compose myself.

I answered the door to find a very sexy looking Percy. He had black jeans on with a band t-shirt of some sort and a leather jacket with loads of band patches on it. His hair was a perfect hot mess, and boy did I just want to rub my fingers through it to make it even more perfect. He looked towards me smiling and then his smile began to fade.

"Annabeth? Are you okay?" He asked concern edged into his voice.

I suddenly realised that I had been crying because of the recent Teen wolf episode and I began to furiously rub my eyes from behind my glasses.

"Oh yeah, I was just watching Teen Wolf and I'm pretty sure Stiles is back." I said nonchalantly.

"ANNABETH!" Percy suddenly screamed.

"What?" I asked now worried.

"You just spoiled the episode for me I was going to watch it when i went home." He said with a pout.

He looked so adorable in that moment it made me want to kiss him senseless.

"I'm sure you'll survive." I said with a smirk.

Percy sighed and asked me to follow him into his BMW M3.

When I sat into the car, a familiar song was being blasted through the radio's and I began to smile and sing along.

I ponder of something great  
My lungs will fill and then deflate  
They fill with fire, exhale desire  
I know it's dire my time today

(Twenty one Pilots, Car Radio!)

"You like Twenty one Pilots?" Percy asked with a smile.

"Is that even a question? Yeah I love them they are absolutely amazing." I began to gush.

"Well, you have a beautiful voice." Percy said shyly, rubbing the back of his head while his face began to blush crimson.

"Why thank you...what about your singing voice?" I asked curiously.

"Yeah...it should not be heard in public...i'm not very good." He said modestly.

I knew he was lying because I used to be a fan of him in his very early Youtube days, and in those days he used to perform cover songs, which is why I liked him in the first place.

"Percy, I used to watch your old old Youtube videos, I know you're lying." I said with a sigh.

Percy's face began to turn the colour of a dark rose.

"Oh well even so I was never that good." He blurted out in a rush.

I just left him at that comment and refraining myself from saying something that I would regret.

We soon arrived at the cinema and Percy parked his car and led me inside the cinema. We walked up to the reception, and a guy named Ethan was at the till. He looked right at me and smiled.

"Well, who might you be?" He said winking.

I blushed at his winking and was about to respond when Percy did for me.

"We are customers waiting for you to give us our tickets." He said almost seething.

Ethan chuckled at Percy's anatics.

"Calm down man, if I knew she was you're girlfriend i wouldn't have hit on her." He said nonchalantly.

Percy and I looked at each other and blushed.

We both began to stutter at the same time.

"Oh we're not..."

"You didn't think we were.."

But Ethan at reception obviously didn't care as he looked at us, handed us our tickets and gestured for us to walk away.

Percy and I both muttered our thanks and refused to look at each other.

We walked up to the confectionery stand and decided to get toffee popcorn. and a bag of maltesers to share. We also got two bottles of diet Coke.

The cinema room was in complete darkness and there was nobody else there, so Percy and I got to choose the seats. We both looked at each other and made a silent agreement. Sneak into the VIP sections. I ran up the stairs claiming the best part of the sofa for myself.

Percy chuckled, and said, "You're such a child."

I decided to tease Percy.

"I'm a child, you dragged me to see a disney princess movie." I broke off with a laugh.

"Hey you can't diss Disney..okay?" he said seriously.

"Okay." I agreed.

"Hey let's take a photo for Instagram? Percy suggested.

I nodded and Percy took out his Iphone 6.

He then wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me against him. I laughed and he took the picture and I have to admit it was pretty adorable. I then took out my phone and we took a goofy photo of Percy trying to lick my face and me squirming away. We both posted our photo's to Instagram.

It's funny how it already feels like I've known Percy for a lifetime.

I was interrupted from my train of thoughts by the opening song of the movie. I quickly realised that Percy hadn't let go of me and I was snuggled comfortably into his side.

I smiled softly and snuggled into him further. I felt Percy start playing with my curls as the movie began and he did through out the rest of the movie he didn't stop.

When the movie had finished we were both smiling as it was such a good film, the songs in it were so empowering. Especially the one with the elders, I think it was We Know The Way.

Percy led me to the car and turned the radio on, and the song Last Orders by Nothing but Thieves. It was such a nice song and I felt my eyelids begin to droop.

Before I knew it I had fallen asleep, and I felt someone lay me down on a bed and kiss my forehead.

They softly whispered tonight and sleep became to much of a necessity, and I fell into a peaceful and blissful sleep.

I was only dreaming of one person and I'm going to guess you know who it is so I am not going to mentions his name.

Fine...it's Percy!

 **Hey guys, thanks for reading and review :D**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hey guys, thank you so much for the support on this fanfiction, once i start getting a few more reviews I will begin replying to them :D**

 **Also I have a question...the season finale of Teen Wolf? OH MY GOSH! It all felt so final, like I can't form a coherent thought on the episode at all. I love how Stiles and Scott we're re-united though, I thought that it was so cute :D Also I do not like Melissa and Argent...it was so all of a sudden although i can admit that they are cute! What are some of your opinions on the last episode?**

 **I hope you all enjoy this chapter and from now on I am going to try and update once a week...I have a clear Idea of where this story is heading and I think yous will be surprised :D**

 **Enjoy and please review...you feedback always makes my day :)**

 **~Abooknerdandproud**

Percy's Pov

I woke up to find the sun, slipping in through a hole in my curtains. I immediately buried myself under my duvet, not ready to let go of the warm, soft comfort of my wonderful bed. I snuggled deeper into my pillow trying to let sleep re-enter my body, but it wasn't happening. I knew it was too late...I was awake!

I sighed and turned around to grabbed my Iphone 7. I turned it on to find so many notifications and text messages. I not realising what was happening clicked on a notification, and the picture of Annabeth snuggled into my side appeared on the screen. I couldn't help but smile fondly. Annabeth looked so cute in the photo. Her blonde, curls were basically a halo surrounding her hair, and her grey eyes were sparkling brightly. I then realised the amount of likes and comment that the photo had, and I nearly dropped my phone in shock. The photo had one million likes and nine-hundred-thousand comments.

I began to read through some of the comments. A new hashtag has been started because of the photo, and it was hashtag Percabeth4ever! There were thousands upon thousands of comments like this. I decided to comment on my photo myself tagging Annabeth in the comment, What the heck is Percabeth? :D x! Don't ask why i added the kiss...I just did, okay? No explanation needed!

I then remembered i had some text messages to answer, so I went off of Instagram, and quickly went to check my text messages. It turns out I had twenty and they were all about the photo on Instagram.

Nico said, "Yo, Percy my ma...get in there son!" I could not help but cringe at that one.

Travis- "Perce, how'd you manage to get a bird like that? ;)"

Silena- "Perce do you like your ship name...I came up with it... Percabeth4ever :D"

Thalia- "Hey kelphead...why didn't you tell me you and Annabeth were a thing?"

There were so many text messaged saying basically the same thing...some were way more offensive that others. So I just decided to start a group call on Skype so that I could tell them all at once, instead of having to write the same text message over and over again.

Everyone basically answered straight away. On the call there was me, Nico, Travis, Connor, Katie, Beckendorf, Thalia, Silena , Piper, Jason, Leo, Reyna, Clarisse, Chris, Grover and Juniper!

I immediately got bombarded with questions and screaming. I waved and flailed my hands around like I was a floppy fish.

"GUYS!" I screamed.

Suddenly everyone was quiet.

"Right, thank you.." I said.

Travis spoke first, "So Perce, how's you and Annabeth?" He said with a knowing smirk.

I heard everyone else laugh, while I immediately groaned into my hands.

"Guys, we are just friends" I stated immediately.

"Friends do not hug or cuddle up beside each other, like yous were doing in the cinema, last night Perce!" Thalia stated, with a very matter of fact tone.

Everyone else, nodded and muttered in agreement to what Thalia had just said.

"But, i'm genuinely being serious when I say this...we...are...just...friends!" I said slowly so they could comprehend what I was saying.

"Oh, Percy we believe you, we just don't think that it will be that way for much longer." Silena said very sadistically as if she had a cunning plan, ready to pull right out of her sleeve.

"What do you mean?" I asked cautiously.

"Well, do you think Annabeth is pretty?" Travis asked.

"Do you think Katie is pretty, Travis?" I said knowingly.

Travis blushed beetroot.

"Well, yeh she's beautiful!" Travis said shyly.

I looked and saw Katie blushing and smiling.

Silena squealed and said, "Tratie is soon to be a real thing."

I saw Beckendorf smile fondly at Silena.

"No side-tracking the question Percy!" Nico said slyly.

"Well yeah, she's gorgeous! Her honey, blonde hair is amazing and don't even get me started on her eyes. She has an amazing personality and body, and we have so much in common." I said.

Everyone was smiling at me knowingly.

"Percy we only asked, you if you thought she was pretty, we didn't ask you to write a soliloquy." Clarisse said, rolling her eyes.

I blushed, probably turning as red as a firetruck.

"Well...I.." I trailed off having no clue what to answer with.

Everyone just laughed although I saw Nico smirking from the corner of my eye.

I eyed him curiously,and then i heard a voice that i recognised immediately.

"It's nice to know you think so highly of me Percy." Annabeth said.

I looked down to see that Nico had added her about five minutes ago which means that she has heard everything.

I blushed even more than before.

"If you'll excuse me...I have something to do!" I said before leaping out of bed and running towards Nico's room.

Before I entered I peaked through the crack in his ajar door and saw that he was talking into his camera. He was saying how he had gotten me good, but what he didn't know was that he really hadn't.

I let out a warrior cry and charged into his room.

"How could you...that would be like me telling Will that you liked him!" I screamed.

Nico suddenly looked horrified.

It turns out that Will had been added to the call. Hilarious right?

"Aw is wittle Nico embarrassed? Yeah well now you know how it feels! What the hell am I supposed to say to Annabeth now, huh?" I basically spat on him.

"Honestly Percy I was only making a prank video!" Nico blurted out knowing it was a mistake as soon as it happened.

It's safe to say that Nico and a basically fought for the rest of the day, while the rest of the crew basically sat there and laughed the whole time finding it hilarious. Especially Annabeth and Will who turned out to be friends, which is honestly a bit ironic.

Nico posted his prank video naming it Prank on room-mate gone wrong, which was really the cherry on top.

Lastly...I have no idea what I am going to say to Annabeth now!

Help me!

 **Review please :D Sorry that it's so short, but at least I'm updating right? The next chapter will definitely be longer, I promise :D**


End file.
